


The Story As it Goes

by hellsnightmare



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsnightmare/pseuds/hellsnightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ups and downs of Matt's and Kelly's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story As it Goes

**Author's Note:**

> I did not plan on writing this in the middle of the night but yet here we are. I've only read through it once, I'm sure that it's shit but it's meant to be some kind of apology for not posting chapter 8 on my story _My Salvation_. 
> 
> Trust me, I'm working on it - I've written a bit over two whole pages but I'm starting to doubt if I should finish that one or write a new one because nothing in it has happened in Chicago Fire.

Matt and Kelly had been together for almost nine months, they had managed to keep their relationship a secret from the others at the firehouse, since it wasn’t allowed for two lieutenants who were also a couple to work together. There were many times where they almost had gotten caught together - standing too close in the locker-rooms, the time they’d showered together _(which only happened once because it made Kelly a nervous wreck, that was just after he’d gotten his lieutenancy back and he couldn’t afford to risk losing his bugle again,)_ or when they’d traded kisses before calls for good luck or after them when it had been a close one and they were just happy that the other wasn’t hurt.

There had been fights, between them. That wasn’t something that either of them would deny, nor was it something that they thought would go away. They were both very stubborn, and that wasn’t something that would change, or that they wished to change. 

It had taken Matt about two months before he’d told Kelly that he loved him.

It had taken Kelly three weeks to say it back. He knew that he loved Matt even before Matt had told him, but Kelly couldn’t help but thinking of Leslie. She’d been the last person he said those words to, it was just hard for him. But Matt understood, nothing changed between them during those weeks, life went on and their relationship didn’t falter, and when Kelly finally said it, nothing really changed then either because both of them already knew how Kelly felt.

There had been many times where they thought that they would end up dead. Kelly drank too much, Matt got into some nasty business with Nesbitt and there were plenty of other times where they were caught in out of control fires and hanging off rooftops in ropes that could go off any second. Those times, when their shifts had ended, they’d go home and they would lie together in bed all day long and they’d make love, they’d watch bad movies, they’d cook together, they’d do all kinds of things, just the two of them, silently offering comfort to one another and showing how much they loved each other. Talking about it was usually something that they avoided.

These times and things were all reasons to why Kelly couldn’t understand why Matt suddenly requested a transfer to another firehouse.

They hadn’t even talked about it. Kelly had found out from chief Boden, who’d let it slip out by accident, thinking that Kelly already knew because they were _friends_ and _roommates_ as far as Boden knew it. Kelly had just stared at Boden in shock, expecting a laugh any second, but it hadn’t come and it had hit him that it wasn’t some kind of harsh joke. 

Kelly hadn’t even bothered to ask Matt about the transfer before he left shift and went out for the night, drinking the heavy stuff for the first time in months. Matt had been the one to keep him in check, making sure that he didn’t drink anything other than beer, to keep Kelly from getting as bad as before again.

_”I thought you knew. Take as long as you need, Severide,”_ was the words that Boden had said to him when he requested to leave shift, and all they did was make him angry. Angry at himself for thinking that finally, _finally_ something good might’ve happened to him after all of the shit he’d been through. Though, the anger wore off as the burn in his throat faded away - drink after drink after drink and everything he could feel was sadness, in every single inch of his body - all the way out in his fingertips, and he couldn’t quite figure out how it could make his hands shake so badly.

He wasn’t stupid enough to look anywhere but at the bar. He didn’t turn his head for all of the pretty girls that sat down beside him, though he was stupid enough to think that he should drive. He had the bartender to thank for keeping him from it by taking his keys, and only giving them back when he was in a cab.

When the question from the driver came - _”Where to?”_ \- Kelly’s breath hitched in his throat and suddenly he was full-on crying. He wanted to go home so badly, home to his warm, big bed. Home to Matt. Though, he knew that he must’ve screwed things up, _badly_ , between them for Matt to request a transfer, and therefor he couldn’t go home, he couldn’t go to the person whom he loved.

He didn’t have his card on him either, and there wasn’t really a friend or someone that he could go to. Lindsay was visiting her brother somewhere and most of his other pals were married and they sure wouldn’t appreciate it if he showed up there drunk in the middle of the night.

Somewhere in the middle of it all, he started to register that his phone had been buzzing several times during the night, though he didn’t check on it, he just gave the driver the address to his and Matt’s place, deciding to sneak in and sleep in his old bedroom.

It had been a twenty-minute drive, wrinkled money and hesitant steps later, before Kelly was finally in front of the door to their apartment. His eyes had been glossed over with tears as he, with shaky fingers, tried to find the right key and unlock the door. All it took was that he dropped the keys one time and swore loudly, then the door was opened and Matt was staring at him with worry in his eyes.

_”Why’d you request the transfer, Matt?”_ was out of Kelly’s mouth before he’d even had the time to think. His lower lip was shaking, though he bit it so that Matt wouldn’t see it, as he fiddled with his keys in his shaking hands. It took Matt a minute to answer. A minute that he spent looking at Kelly, up and down, registering that he’d been drinking again.

_”What transfer?”_ Matt had asked, crossing his arms over his chest, still looking intently at Kelly. _”Don’t… Matt, please, don’t. You know what I’m talking about, and I’ve been up all night, trying to think of what I did wrong but I just can’t figure it ou-”_ Kelly said, his voice wrecked from the alcohol and he just sounded so tired, so Matt interrupted him.

_”You didn’t do anything wrong, Sev,”_ Matt begun, but didn’t get any further because now he was the one to get interrupted. _”Then_ **_why_** _are you doing this?_ Kelly cried out, confusion written all over his face and Matt couldn’t take it anymore, he wasn’t sure if Kelly would even remember it in the morning, but he walked over to his jacket and he pulled out the small box that he’d had in there. 

It was a box covered in blue velvet, and Kelly was staring at it, even more confused. _“If I don’t switch houses, I can’t give you this, and there’s nothing else I’d rather do than give this to you. I want to marry you, Kelly, I can’t stand to sneak around behind the other’s backs anymore. I didn’t mean for you to find out about the transfer from anyone else but me, and I’m so sorry babe, I love you so much, you did nothing wrong,”_ Matt said, opening the box, showing Kelly the engagement-ring. 

It didn’t take more than two seconds for Kelly to throw his arms around Matt’s neck, practically falling into the other man’s arms, still in shock over what Matt had said. _“Take back the request for the transfer, we’ll talk to Boden, my answer is yes, always, okay? Yes, I want to marry you,”_ Kelly said, speaking against Matt’s neck, both with big smiles on their faces, but Kelly’s tears had no longer been from sadness and he’d felt the relief and the warmth soak through his body when his mind finally started to register what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there's a lot that I could improve, so please tell me what you think of this story in a comment.


End file.
